


if you're feeling it

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bugs & Insects, College, Comfort, Confessions, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing a Bed, do with that what you will, this is just a lot of dramatics and cuddling really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: In which Jeno comes to the rescue, Donghyuck throws caution to the wind, and good things come from dire situations.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	if you're feeling it

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got the initial idea for this fic from a tumblr [post](https://agirlnamedjana.tumblr.com/post/189267104444/roommate-aus), but it quickly devolved into me projecting onto hyuck for no reason at all so we love that!
> 
> anyway i stole the title from [wallows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVl0MJJ3-Lc) because i had no clue what to call this <3

“Jeno Lee,” Donghyuck says, stomping out into the living room behind Jeno. “If you think for one second I’m sleeping in a bug infested room, you are out of your fucking mind.”

Jeno stands up from where he’d been crouching in the door frame, cool night air wafting over Donghyuck’s face as he steps closer. “Hyuck, your room isn’t bug infested,” he says like he’s talking to a very petulant child and not a very petulant 20-year-old. “There was _one_ moth, and I just let him outside. Your room is fine.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms, unconvinced. “And how do you know that?” he asks, for the sole purpose of being contrary.

Jeno sighs, closing the front door and moving to stand in front of Donghyuck’s bedroom door. He reaches for the doorknob, cocking an eyebrow in a silent request for permission, and Donghyuck nods. Jeno steps into the room as Donghyuck hovers in the doorway, watching Jeno move every pillow, book and stray piece of dirty laundry off of the floor to check under it. He scans the walls, the ceiling, even looks under the bed for good measure. Donghyuck thinks he’s only being so thorough to prove a point, but he won’t let Jeno win that easily.

“See?” Jeno says as he straightens back up and brushes nonexistent dust from his jeans. “You’re all good.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No way. I’m not staying here.”

Jeno rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. “Fine, suit yourself. Have fun on the couch, I guess.” He turns on his heel, and he’s halfway to his own room by the time Donghyuck catches up to protest.

“I can’t sleep on the couch!” he argues, even as Jeno ignores him in favour of stripping his shirt off to change into something more comfortable. Jeno’s never had any shame, and it’s so unfair. “Do you even know what that would do to my neck?”

Jeno levels him with a flat look, pajama shirt in hand. “Hyuckie, you play League till like 4am every night. That’s way worse for your neck than crashing on a couch one time.” He pulls the shirt over his head, hair fluffy and dishevelled when his head pops out the other side.

“You’re missing the point, Jen,” Donghyuck says, even though he isn’t entirely sure he even _has_ a point anymore. “The couch is -”

Jeno cuts him off, clearly having had enough of this particular debate. He pulls his pants off, and Donghyuck averts his eyes as Jeno says, “Look, dude, I don’t care what you do. It’s past midnight, and I have a 9am, and I promised Nana I’d ride with him before class. I’m going to sleep.” With that, he flops onto his bed in his boxers and faded old summer camp t-shirt.

And while Donghyuck would love to address how jealous he is of Jaemin for (1) being Jeno’s best friend since they left their respective wombs, and (2) having the privilege of seeing Jeno all sweaty on a bike at least three times a week, he has more urgent matters to attend to. Matters like rushing to his room, throwing on his favourite pajama pants and the threadbare hoodie Mark got him like, five years ago that has a baby bear on the front. Matters like tossing his contacts and washing his face before grabbing his glasses and turning the light off on his way out of the room. Matters like barging into Jeno’s room and wiggling his way into bed next to Jeno, pulling the covers around his torso like a burrito.

Jeno, who’s reading some book that’s required for his English lecture this semester, peers down at Donghyuck for a solid minute before he says anything. “What are you doing?” He doesn’t sound all that fazed, more like mildly curious; to be fair, this isn’t the weirdest stunt Donghyuck has ever pulled.

“You said you didn’t care where I slept,” he points out helpfully. “So I’m sleeping here.” He burrows deeper into Jeno’s pillow. God, Jeno has the nicest pillows Donghyuck’s ever had the pleasure of resting his head on. Maybe he should ask where Jeno got them. Or he could just permanently borrow one - Jeno would let him.

That’s a conversation for another day, though. For now, Jeno exhales sharply, once, through his nose. “You better not keep me up,” he says flatly, as if Donghyuck would be anything less than the perfect sleeping companion.

“You’re keeping yourself up, dumbass,” Donghyuck counters, jerking his chin in the vague direction of the novel still in Jeno’s hands. Jeno sighs again, because he can’t argue with that one.

Jeno slides a bookmark in between the pages, shutting the book and holding it out for Donghyuck to set on the nightstand. He slides his glasses off his nose, and Donghyuck follows suit, placing both pairs on top of the novel. Jeno adjusts the pillows, putting them back in position from where Donghyuck had jostled them getting into bed, and finally lays down. Donghyuck switches the lamp off and turns back over so they’re both laying on their backs, staring at the glow-in-the-dark smiley faces and stars that Renjun had stuck up on his ceiling. Donghyuck’s room is covered in butterflies, because apparently Renjun has a sense for the ironic.

And well, Jeno may be able to fall asleep in any position known to man (he once took a power nap in the cafeteria line while holding a bowl of cereal), Donghyuck is not gifted with such an ability. He kind of feels like he’s suffocating, lungs being crushed by his own sternum, when he’s flat on his back like this. He hates it. Plus, he’s always been a cuddler. Maybe he’s touch-starved, but really, who isn’t these days?

Plus, he’s already gotten this far, so go big or go home, or whatever. What’s he got to lose? Jeno’s name is on the lease, so he’s stuck with Donghyuck whether he likes it or not. For at least another year, anyway. So he shifts onto his side, facing Jeno, whose breath is already starting to even out. He looks so pretty like this; he’s gorgeous in general, but something about the way his face relaxes into smooth lines and the ghost of a smile has Donghyuck’s heart fluttering. He never thought he’d get to see Jeno this close, much less this vulnerable.

Donghyuck has either suddenly acquired a lot of bravery or he’s completely lost all sense of the concept of consequences, but in the end it really doesn’t matter because the end result is the same. He scoots closer to Jeno, throws an arm over Jeno’s waist, and tangles their legs together. It’s something he’s always been comfortable doing with Mark, but he’s known Mark since he was twelve. And he was never madly in love with Mark, either.

Anyway, the point is, he’s properly smothering Jeno with affection, and while Jeno knows that clinginess is Donghyuck’s love language, he very rarely gets to witness the full extent of what that means. Then Donghyuck burrows his face into Jeno’s collarbone, sighing contentedly, and apparently that’s the breaking point.

Jeno opens his eyes and gives Donghyuck an indecipherable look, but at least he doesn’t shove Donghyuck on the floor and banish him back to his own bug-ridden room. “What are you doing?” he asks again, because he’s direct to a fault.

Donghyuck shrugs as well as he can with all of his limbs wrapped around Jeno. “You’re comfy.” _And also I’ve had the biggest crush on you since we moved in together, so this is kind of a dream come true._

Jeno stiffens immediately, and it takes Donghyuck’s slightly delirious brain much longer than it should to realize that he said that last part out loud. “You have a crush on me?” is all Jeno asks, though Donghyuck gets the feeling he needs a lot more answers than that.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says truthfully, because go big or go home still applies. And he’s already home, so he might as well go big, too. “Have since last year, when Jaemin introduced us.” Donghyuck had absolutely hated the poli sci class he shared with Jaemin their sophomore year, but he’d gotten a new friend out of it - a friend who just so happened to have a really hot best friend that he was so kind to suggest as Donghyuck’s next roommate - so really he can’t complain too much.

Jeno just hums, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what that means, but at least Jeno isn’t like, repulsed by the thought. Jeno’s definitely not straight, but that doesn’t mean he’s at all interested in Donghyuck. “Is that...okay?” he prompts after what feels like an eternity of silence, but in reality probably only lasts a minute.

Jeno looks at him again, and in the dim glow from the stickers on the ceiling, his eyes are the softest Donghyuck has ever seen them. “Why do you think I offered to be your roommate?”

Donghyuck feels his brows furrow, head involuntarily tilting up to see Jeno’s face better. “I dunno. Why?”

“Jaemin and I were actually gonna live together this year,” he starts, running a hand through Donghyuck’s hair. “But then I met you, and I thought you were so cute, and funny, and captivating, and I wanted to know you better. And then we hung out more and I only liked you more.” He sighs, exhaling a shaky breath. Donghyuck has never seen Jeno act anything less than confident, so he’s reeling at the way Jeno’s voice goes soft when he says, “I just wanted to be around you, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck processes that for all of two seconds before he’s squinting at Jeno and practically yelling, “Are you saying you agreed to room together because you were too scared to admit you had a crush on me?” He rolls his eyes, swatting lightly at Jeno’s chest. “That’s so dramatic, oh my god.”

Jeno’s laughing at him now, eyes turning into little crescents in the dark. “You didn’t say anything either,” Jeno reminds him, and well, maybe he’s got a point.

Donghyuck lets his head fall back onto Jeno’s shoulder, pursing his lips even though Jeno probably can’t see his pout. “You should’ve said something sooner. We could’ve been doing this for _so_ long, Jen.”

“Just admit it,” Jeno shoots back, eyes sparkling with mirth, “you just don’t wanna sleep in the bug room ever again.”

Donghyuck nods, digging his chin into Jeno’s clavicle only half on purpose. “And?”

Jeno finally wraps an arm around Donghyuck, fingers brushing against his hip bone as Jeno plays with the hem of the old hoodie. “And you don’t have to, now. Happy?”

Donghyuck flashes Jeno one of his mega-watt smiles, the one that all of his friends compare to the sun itself. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> they do actually Talk about things in the morning when they're less sleep deprived, don't worry <3
> 
> nohyuck nation let's be [moots](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck)!!


End file.
